everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Stylianos Yannakis
Stylianos Yannakis is the son of Janni and the princess from Janni and the Draken, a Greek fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Grey Fairy Book. He is the younger brother of Vasiliki Yannaki. Info Name: Stylianos Yannakis Age: 17 Parent's Story: Janni and the Draken Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Irfan Subbar Secret Heart's Desire: To maintain a good, healthy relationship with my sister. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at caring for dogs. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Doris Teich. She's very entertaining with her flute. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm blind, and it can be hard for me to get around. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I don't need my eyes much for this. Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's so hard when your vision's impaired. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Vasiliki. Character Appearance Stylianos is above average height, with short brown hair with side-swept bangs and brown eyes. He wears a blue jacket over a light blue shirt and blue jeans. His jacket has a quince pattern. He has dark blue sneakers on his feet. He is often seen with a white cane due to his blindness. Personality Stylianos is a rather reserved fellow who keeps to himself. He is blind as a bat and sometimes getting around can be kind of hard. Biography Hi! I'm Stylianos Yannakis. I'll tell you about my father Janni. He was born to a woodsman who already had a daughter. The two were orphaned, and when they were grown they lived together. One day, Dad's sister met a Drakos (an ogre), and she fell in love with him. The two married. One day, he asked my aunt to pretend to be ill and ask for cherries, and when Dad goes to get them, he'll be eaten by three Draken. She did as told, and Dad went to the garden, but Dad's dogs killed the Draken. The next day, the same thing happened, only with quinces, and Dad fought six two-headed draken. On the third day, Dad was told to get pears. He fought nine three-headed Draken, and found a princess. When he returned, his brother-in-law saw him, tore out his eyes, and threw them into a well. Dad was saved by people drawing from a well. The princess helped Dad get his eyes back. Dad went to slay his treacherous sister and brother-in-law, and then he married the princess. I am one of two children. I've got an older sister named Vasiliki. I'm very close with her - she's understanding of me. I refuse to follow my destiny because I know she refuses to betray me. Our parents are supportive of our choice, even though HM Grimm isn't. Besides, why bother getting my eyes ripped out if they can't see? Here at Ever After High, I am doing alright. I have quite a few friends. But one hard thing that I have to deal with is the fact that I'm blind. I've been blind for as long as I can remember. So far, there's no way for me to get rid of it, so I accept it. Luckily, the school provides Braille textbooks for blind students, so I don't have to worry. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm unable to live a fulfilling life. I am very skilled at swordfighting, swimming, gardening, and hunting. I often go hunting in the woods. I love dogs, and I've got a pet dog of my own. He's a chihuahua and his name is Lykourgos. I got him at the pet shop in the Village of Book End. I don't use him to guide me, though - I have a white cane for that. I also have a few larger dogs that I use for hunting. Trivia * Stylianos' surname is different from Vasiliki's because in Greek-speaking areas, men and women have different endings for surnames (i.e. Stylianos Yannakis vs. Vasiliki Yannaki). Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Janni and the Draken Category:Greek